Chatting with the Cullens
by Rockstar1127
Summary: The Cullens And Jacob Chat!And it involves fierceness!
1. Emmett Loves Tyra Banks!

**Disclaimer:I didn't own or make up any of the characters or websites.**

Emmett-prettyboy5

Jacob-AlphaDog

Edward-GoldenEyes

Alice-Luvs2Shop

prettyboy5 has logged in

prettyboy5-Hello???

AlphaDog has logged in

AlphaDog-Hey Emmet,whats up?

prettyboy5-Watching America's Next Top Model!!

AlphaDog-Whats that?

prettyboy5-WHAT!!America's Next Top Model with Tyra Banks!!

AlphaDog-Who's that?

prettyboy5-Tyra Banks,Model,Talk Show Host,and my Idol!!!

Alphadog-Your Idol?? I'm going to look up your "Idol" on Google

AlphaDog has logged off

prettyboy5-I'm so lonely(so lonely)I'm (Mr. Lonely)I have nobody to call my own!!

GoldenEyes has logged on

GoldenEyes-Hey!

prettyboy5-Why is your screen name so gay?

GoldenEyes-Bella made it

prettyboy5-Oh well whats up?

GoldenEyes-Listening to Mozart

prettyboy5-BORING!!!!

GoldenEyes-Well excuse me Banks Is My Idol!!

prettyboy5-She Is Awesome,and fierce!!!

GoldenEyes-Ok,got me there

Luvs2Shop has logged on

Luvs2Shop-Hey Emmet!Hey Edward!

prettyboy5-Hey!

GoldenEyes-Hello,Alice!

AlphaDog has logged on

AlphaDog-Oh My God!!!Tyra Banks Is Your Idol!?!?

prettyboy5-Yes that fierce piece of woman is!!!

Luvs2Shop-Well,i'm bored so I'm going shopping!!

Luvs2shop has logged off

AlphaDog-Well I'm sick of all this Tyra Talk,so bye!

AlphaDog has logged off

prettyboy5-Tyra is the fiercest woman alive!!!

GoldenEyes-Ummm,yeah i have to go

GoldenEyes has logged off

prettyboy5-You guys just don't fierceness when you see it!But now I'm lonely so bye!!

**REVIEW!!!! IF YOU LIKE IT OR IF YOU DON'T JUST REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Hannah Montana Movie!

**Author's Note:PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! BY THE WAY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO UMMM YEAH......**

Emmet-prettyboy5

Bella-klutz87

Edward-GoldenEyes

Rosalie-~Rose~

Jasper-Jazz

Alice-Luvs2Shop

_GoldenEyes has logged on_

_klutz87 has logged on_

GoldenEyes-Hello Love!

klutz87-Hey Edward!

GoldenEyes-How are you?

klutz87-You just seen me 5 minutes ago!Lol!But I'm fine,and you?

GoldenEyes-Just wonderful!

_prettyboy5 has logged on_

prettyboy5-Bella,can I take Renesmee to The Hannah Montana movie???

klutz87-Ummmmm....... Does she want to go?

prettyboy5-Yeah!me and her both want to go!!We have Hannah Montana hats,pins,shirts and everything!!!

klutz87-Yes she can go as long as Edward says yes.

GoldenEyes-Why of course!!Have a great time!

prettyboy5-Thanks!!But the movie doesn't start for a couple of hours!

_Jazz has logged in_

Jazz-God Emmett,chill out!!Your so excited!

prettyboy5-WELL ITS HANNAH MONTANA THE TEEN POP SENSATION!!!

Jazz-Whatever...

_Jazz has logged off_

GoldenEyes-Well got under Jasper's skin!?!

klutsz87-Who knows....

~Rose~-Hey Monkey Man!

prettyboy5-Hey Rose!

prettyboy5-Guess what Rose!?!?

~Rose~-what!

prettyboy5-Me and Renesmee and going to see Hannah Montana,tonight!!

~Rose~-Great...

GoldenEyes-Well,I need to go get Renesmee ready for the movie.

klutz87-Ok Bye Edward! I'll come help soon!

GoldenEyes-Ok Love just come when your done.

_GoldenEyes has logged off_

klutz87-I'mgoing to go help Rosalie and Emmett!

prettyboy5-Bye,Bells!

~Rose~-Bye...

_klutz87 has logged off_

_Luvs2Shop has logged on_

Luvs2Shop-Guess what Emmett?!!?!?!?!

prettyboy5-WHAT!?!

Luvs2Shop-I GOT YOU A HANNAH MONTANA JACKET!

prettyboy5-YAY!! I can where it to the movie!

Luvs2Shop-I know I got Renesmee one too!!

prettyboy5-what!?!

Luvs2Shop-Don't worry they're different!!

prettyboy5-Thank God!

prettyboy5-Well I have to go get ready!Bye Rose and Alice!Oh, and Thanks for the jacket!

Luvs2Shop-Your Welcome,its sitting on the dining room table!

prettyboy5-THANKS AGAIN!!!

_prettyboy5 has logged off_

~Rose~-Well bye.

_~Rose~ has logged off_

Luvs2Shop-Well bye bitch!

_Luvs2shop has logged off_


	3. Anna,The Cullens,and Jacob

**Author's Note:Keep Reviewing!!Oh,and I told my friend Anna that I'd make her in my story cuz she made me in though I told her like 3 months ago I'm still going to do it!!!**

Emmett-prettyboy5

Bella-klutz87

Alice-Luvs2Shop

Edward-GoldenEyes

Anna-RunswithVampires123

Jacob-AlphaDog

_Luvs2Shop has logged on_

_RunswithVampires123 has logged on_

Luvs2Shop-Who are you??

RunswithVampires123-Who??

Luvs2Shop-YOU!!!

RunswithVampires123-OH!! I'm Anna!So Whats up?

Luvs2Shop-Ummm chatting with you.... What are you doing??

RunswithVampires123-Reading!!

Luvs2Shop-Ewwww!!!We're not even in school! I'd much rather SHOP!!!

_GoldenEyes has logged on_

GoldenEyes-I LOVE to read!

RunswithVampires123-Me too!Whats your favorite?

GoldenEyes-Are you kidding!?!Theres SO many,I can't choose!

Luvs2Shop-Well, while you bookworms talk about books and such I'm going shopping!

RunswithVampires123-Fine then!Bye Sista Boo!!

_Luvs2Shop has logged off_

_AlphaDog has logged on_

AlphaDog-Who is RunswithVampires123??

RunswithVampires123-Thats me!!

GoldenEyes-Thats someone Alice was chatting with...

GoldenEyes-Well, I'm off to read!!

_Goldeneyes has logged off_

AlphaDog-Oh,well hey!

RunswithVampires123-Hi!!

_prettyboy5 has logged on_

prettyboy5-Hey!!

RunswithVampires123-Who are you??

prettyboy5-Emmett.....

RunswithVampires123-WAIT!!Your Emmett Cullen!?!

prettyboy5-How'd you know my last name?!?

RunswithVampires123-Because your THE Emmett Cullen, from Forks High School!

prettyboy5-Ok...

RunswithVampires123-I could SO party with you!!

AlphaDog-Lets have a party!!

prettyboy5-OK!!!

RunswithVampires123-Ok where??

_klutz87 has logged on_

klutz87-Emmett, how was The Hannah Montana movie?

prettyboy5-Awesome!!

RunswithVampires123-I SAID WHERE!!

AlphaDog-How about La Push??

prettyboy5-OK!Bella want to come to our party??

klutz87-Ok,can I invite everyone else too?

RunswithVampires123-Sure!

AlphDog-What am I going to wear?

klutz87-Well I can't help you there!

_klutz87 has logged off_

RunswithVampires123-How about something from Hot Topic?

prettyboy5-Ewww Hot Topic??How about you wear American Eagle!

RunswithVmpires123-Really?!?NO DON'T WEAR AMERICAN EAGLE UNLESS YOU DECIDED TO BE GAY!!

AlphaDog-Fine then I'll wear Hollister!

RunswithVampires123-Its just a lost cause with you....

_RunswithVampires123 has logged off_

AlphaDog-I'll wear what I want!!

_AlphaDog has logged off_

prettyboy5-ALL ALONE AGAIN!!!NOBODY LOVES ME!!

_RunswithVampires123 has logged on_

RunswithVampires123-I LOVE YOU EMMETT!!

_RunswithVampires123 has logged off_

prettyboy5-Weird..... o.O

_prettyboy5 has logged off_

**Did you like it!?!Oh and thats for Anna!!Review!**


	4. Jasmine,skittles,and siblings!

**Author's Note:REVIEW!!! I'm very sad with the amount of reviews I'm getting!! I know its only an IM or whatever but still... So I may be making a real story but not right away because at the moment I have NO ideas!Can you even have writers block before you start writing?Well just review...Oh and my BFF Jasmine is in this one!**

Jasper-Jazz

Jacob-AlphaDog

Jasmine-skittlesRgood

Alice-Luvs2Shop

Emmett-prettyboy5

_AlphaDog hass logged in_

_skittlesRgood has logged in_

AlphaDog-Your screen name reminds me of Toys 'R' Us!

skittlesRgood-Well your name reminds me of a Top Dog but you are sadly mistaken because I am Top Dog here!!

AlphaDog-Well I want skittles!Whats your favorite flavor?

skittlesRgood-The red kind!!

AlphaDog-No way!!!So are mine!

skittlesRgood-OMG!!We are like brother and sister!

_Jazz has logged on_

Jazz-Hey

skittlesRgood-hey!

AlphaDog-hey!

skittlesRgood-All of our names start with J!!!

AlphaDog-Yeah we are like the J Gang!

Jazz-Who here likes Chiodos??

AlphaDog-Who??

skittlesRgood-Chiodos!! I LOVE them!! I just went to their concert!!

Jazz-What!! I wanted to go but they didn't come to Forks and nobody wanted to come with me!!

skittlesRgood-I would've so went with you!!

AlphaDog-Who is Chiodos???

Jazz-An awesome band!!

Jazz-Next time they come close to Forks you gotta come with me Jasmine!!

skittlesRgood-Anyday!! I swear me and you are like brother and sister!!

AlphaDog-WAIT!!! I thought me and you were brother and sister!

skittlesRgood-Well we all can be brothers and sisters!

AlphaDog-I will NEVER be brothers with that-that bloodsucker!

Jazz-The feeling is mutual!

AlphaDog-I'm so confused!

Jazz-I LOVE Chiodos!!

skittlesRgood-I LOVE Chiodos!!

AlphaDog-I LOVE my Popcorn!!

Jazz-What popcorn?

AlphaDog-My popcorn!

skittlesRgood-Oh!

_Luvs2Shop has logged on_

Luvs2Shop-Hey!

Jazz-Hey Alice,Honey!

Luvs2Shop-Hey Jazzy,Boo!

AlphaDog-God here we go with the mushy stuff!

skittlesRgood-Uggghhhhh!!!Now we're not the J Gang anymore!!

Luvs2Shop-Gosh talk about not being welcome!!

Jazz-Don't worry about them!

_prettyboy5 has logged on_

prettyboy5-Did Bella invite you guys to me,Jacob, and Anna's party??

Jazz-Yeah! I'm coming!

Luvs2Shop-Yeah, me too!!

skittlesRgood-What!?! I wasn't invited!!But I want to go!!

AlphaDog-Fine... What to come??

skittlesRgood-Ummmm... I don't know.....

AlphaDog-You just said "I want to go!"

skittlesRgood-Well you talked me into it!!

_AlphaDog has logged off_

prettyboy12-Yay!Seems like we'll have a full house!

Luvs2Shop-Yay!! I'll have to buy EVERYONE a new outfit!! Jasmine do you want a newoutfit too?

skittlesRgood-SURE!!

Jazz-I have to go now.....

_Jazz has logged off_

Luvs2Shop-Well me too!See you guys at the party!

_Luvs2Shop has logged off_

prettyboy5-I WILL NOT BE THE LAST PERSON ON HERE AGAIN!!

_prettyboy5 has logged off_

skittlesRgood-WAIT!!!When is the party!?!? I WILL FIND OUT WHEN IT IS!!!

_skittlesRgood has logged off_


End file.
